


Magic Mistletoe

by Sotheylived



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enchanted Mistletoe, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotheylived/pseuds/Sotheylived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enchanted Forest mistletoe is enchanted to trap its victims beneath it until they kiss and Emma is fairly certain the mistletoe at Granny's Christmas party has it out for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I’m late to the Christmas plot bunny game but shhh we’ll just pretend I posted this a week ago.

Emma didn’t want to kiss Hook, but apparently mistletoe in the Enchanted Forest didn’t much care what its victims wanted. Enchanted Forest mistletoe is enchanted so that when two people are underneath they can’t move until they share a kiss. And since Emma and Regina are the only people at Granny’s holiday party with magic – and Emma’s magic is unreliable at best and uncontrollable at worst – she assumes the three little clusters of it flitting around the diner waiting for unsuspecting victims are of Regina’s design which makes it even weirder that the one with the blue ribbon tied around it seems to have it out for Emma.

               That stupid piece of greenery had trapped her with Hook almost as soon as she entered the diner. He’d blushed furiously for a moment before bowing slightly and placing a delicate kiss to the back of her knuckles – which was enough to release them from the spell. Emma had sighed in relief because she definitely did not want to have to kiss him.

               Less than an hour later he’d been trapped under a different cluster of mistletoe with Tink. Emma couldn’t name the uncomfortable twisting feeling in her gut that she felt when she saw him pull the other woman in by the waist and plant a kiss directly on her lips – no hesitant bowing there. Emma couldn’t help but wonder at the history there that left them both smiling and laughing after the kiss. When Killian sought her gaze a moment later she was sure that her expression was schooled into one of indifference – because she really didn’t want to kiss him anyway.

               “Emma,” he said stepping away from Tink and towards her. “The lady bell and I are just old mates, the kiss – it didn’t –”

               “You don’t have to explain yourself to me Hook,” she said, attempting to brush past him to go talk to Ruby across the room.

               The enchanted mistletoe seemed to have other plans. She groaned and looked up when she noticed her feet were stuck to the floor. The blue ribboned mistletoe rested above them mockingly. Killian’s eyes flitted above as well then over her shoulder to where she knew her parents were standing chatting with Granny. And Emma had to wonder if they were the reason that he bent forward to hiss her hand once more as opposed to kissing her like she knew he could – the breathless, heart stopping, hip rutting, sort of kiss that they’d shared in Neverland. But she quickly shook the thought because it wasn’t like she wanted him to kiss her anyway.

               She felt warmth spread from the point where his lips touched her knuckles and moved to step away once he dropped her hand, but found her feet stuck fast to the floor. Judging by Killian’s awkward grunt and little shuffle, Emma figured he was stuck as well. She rolled her eyes and leaned in to peck him on the cheek before any more eyes could drift over to them. The moment her lips touched the rough scruff of his cheek she felt the charm lift – and if her lips lingered just a little longer than necessary, well she couldn’t be faulted for that.

               Emma spent the rest of the evening avoiding standing directly next to Hook, but of course just as she thought she was safe, she found herself stuck once more. She whirled around on the spot and saw Killian standing behind her with a sheepish grin.

               “Sorry love,” he said, scratching behind his ear, “I only meant to slip past you on my way to the door.”

               “It’s fine,” Emma grumbled, leaning in to peck his cheek with a sinking – swooping feeling in her gut that it wouldn’t be enough to satisfy the charm this time. Her guess was proven correct when she pulled back and her feet were still firmly stuck to the floor. Emma groaned internally, she really didn’t want to kiss him – especially with half the town – including her parents and son – watching.

               “Regina,” Emma barked, avoiding Hook’s gaze as she sought out the other woman and if everyone in the room wasn’t already looking at the couple trapped beneath the blue ribboned mistletoe they were now. “Would you please disenchant your stupid mistletoe since I seem to keep getting stuck beneath it.”

               Regina looked at her and Hook before glancing up at the offending plant with a self-satisfied smug smile that Emma wouldn’t mind punching off her face if they weren’t in some sort of wary truce. “Nope,” Regina said, turning back to Robin Hood.

               Emma grunted indignantly. “Regina,” she said again, flushing under Hook’s hot gaze.

               Regina gave a long suffering sigh before turning to face them again. “I would if I could miss Swan,” the former evil queen said with a smile that didn’t have Emma quite convinced of the ‘former’ aspect of her title. “But I only enchanted two sprigs of mistletoe and _that_ ,” she said, pointing to the offending plant hovering above Emma and Killian, “is not one of them.”

               It took a solid five seconds for Regina’s words to register and an additional three for Emma to realize who the only other person capable of enchanting it was. If Emma’s cheeks were flushed before, they were absolutely on fire now. She tried to ignore the whispers scattered throughout the diner as she turned back to Hook.

               The man in question was valiantly trying and failing to fight an enormous – ‘I just heard the best news’ sort of smile. He raised a brow at her almost as if in challenge and Emma groaned – or at least she meant to groan, but it sort of came out as half growl half moan. And know what; _screw it_ she thought as she launched herself at him.

               Her hands flew to either side of his face as he clasped her waist and pulled her closer. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and his hips rutted into hers in response. Her hands drifted into his hair and _god_ she wanted him to move his hands lower.  She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his as she tried to catch her breath. And okay so maybe she wanted to kiss him after all.


End file.
